The present invention relates generally to the fields of test devices that include a sample receiving chamber and a test platform and methods of use thereof. Preferably, the sample receiving chamber can be used to extract, prepare or dilute a sample for analysis, such as using the test platform. The test platform can include a test element, such as a test strip. The test strip can be for an analyte of interest, such as an analyte relating to a disease state, medical condition or etiological agent. The present application incorporates by reference in their entirety the following applications or patents: non-provisional applications Ser. No. 09/579,673 filed May 26, 2000, Ser. No. 09/579,672 filed May 26, 2000, Ser. No. 09/653,032 filed Sep. 1, 2000, and design patent application Ser. No. 29/133,183 filed Nov. 21, 2000.
A variety of sample collection and extraction test devices for clinical or home use are available and described in the literature. These test devices can utilize one of a variety of collection instruments to obtain and transfer a sample to a receptacle. The sample can be extracted from the collection device and diluted or mixed with one or more reagents in the receptacle. The sample can then be conveyed to a test element in order to determine the presence or absence of a substance, such as analyte detection. These devices can be used for an assortment of purposes, including the detection of drugs or biological compounds such as glucose or hormones, antibodies or etiological agents. Many of these devices are inefficient in sample extraction from the collection device. Also, many of these devices are complex in design and manufacture and fabricated of relatively expensive materials. The present invention addresses these problems, and provides related benefits.